


We All Have Scars

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees Helena's scars, and helps her find a way to cover them up, and in the process strengthening their friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Scars

Tony rolled over on the couch and muttered groggily as he woke up; he was unsure of the time, or of where exactly he was, and he slowly blinked, taking in his surroundings. Easels and paints began to come into view, along with numerous paintings full of penises, and his memory came back to him. He was in Felix's loft, he had come here after discovering he was probably being followed, and he felt it would be safer to hide out with Felix and Sarah for a while. He had had the pleasure of meeting Helena when he arrived, and they had passed out after eating most of the food in Felix's kitchen.

Tony shifted to a sitting position, rubbed his eyes, and looked around. Felix was still not back, and it appeared that Helena had left as well. It was the perfect time for a relaxing bath, perhaps a cigarette and a beer to pass the time. He got up, took his pants off, and strutted lazily over to the bathroom. He pushed the beads hanging in the doorway aside before stepping back, slightly startled.

"Shit, sorry Blondie," Tony said, making to turn away, but getting distracted.

Helena had been standing in front of the sink, staring at herself in the mirror as if she had never seen her reflection before. She had taken off the coat and sweater she had been wearing the night before, and was now only in a tank top. She had turned to face Tony as quickly as possible, but not before he had glimpsed the scars covering her back in the shape of wings.

"You saw my scars," Helena said, staring into Tony's eyes. He was unsure of what to say, or what Helena was thinking or feeling.

"Uh, yeah," he said, turning up the corner of his lips in a half-smile, "it's okay, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our own scars, sister."

Helena's mouth twitched, as if she were going to smile. She looked down for a moment, before looking back at Tony. "I did them myself." She paused to gauge his reaction, but Tony continued to look at her with compassion. "When I was a child, Tomas would do it for me, as my punishment. It was important to feel the pain of my sins or I would not be pure. When I was no longer a child, it was my responsibility to cleanse myself. But I do not need to do this anymore, because I have a family." A smile flashed across her face at the thought of Sarah and her other sisters, before fading into a slight frown. "Now I wish they would go away. They remind me of unpleasant things, my life without family."

Tony reached out his arm and grabbed Helena's upper arm. "It's okay, sis. Sometimes in life we are dealt a bad hand, and the only we can cope is to hurt ourselves further. I know I've been there." He turned his arm a little to reveal his inner bicep. He pointed to the skin beneath his tattoo, and Helena leaned in examine the scars running parallel to each other beneath the ink. She looked up at Tony inquisitively.

"I did those myself, too," he said, a slight sadness in his eyes. "It was a long struggle figuring out who the real Tony was, and it took it's toll. Eventually, I decided it was better not to look at the scars every day, so I got some sweet ink. What do you think?"

Helena looked up at Tony. "I would like to do that," she said, indicating the tattoo.

Tony flashed a giant grin. "That sounds like a great idea. I know just the thing to suit you."

\--

Later that night, Tony and Helena exited the tattoo shop, both smiling. Helena had sat for eight hours straight, never moving or flinching or complaining, while the tattoo artist had turned her scars into a pair of angel's wings. The only time she spoke up was when they covered the tattoo with gauze, because Helena was eager to show it off to Sarah. Tony promised her they could peel it off for a bit to show her, so Helena had allowed them to continue.

They made their way from the tattoo shop to one of the local bars to meet up with Felix and Sarah. Helena had indicated that she was very hungry, and judging from the way she had cleaned out Felix's kitchen the night before, Tony thought it best to get her food as soon as possible.

When they arrived at the bar, Sarah and Felix were already waiting for them.

"It's about time," Felix said, rolling his eyes as Tony and Helena sat down. "We ordered without you, and if you had taken any longer we would've eaten your food ourselves." Helena's eyes flashed at Felix, and he put his hands up in defense. "I'm only joking."

"Where were you guys all day?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes as Helena and Tony flashed a look at each other. "Probably something illegal, yeah?" She raised her eyebrows at them knowingly.

"Not this time," Tony said grinning widely, "we have been law-abiding citizens all day."

Before Sarah could interject with her disbelief, the waiter came over with four burgers, a plate of onion rings, and a plate of fries.

"We got you your own fries Helena," Felix said, "because we know your stomach is basically a bottomless pit."

"Thank you brother-sestra," Helena said, her mouth already full with burger.

They all sat for a few minutes in silence, enjoying their burgers. Felix slide the onion rings toward Tony, indicating that he should take some before he and Sarah devoured them all.

"Nah I'm good," Tony said, "I'm not a big fan of onion rings."

Felix raised his eyebrows as if this were a ludicrous statement. "More for us," he said as he put one in his mouth.

Tony turned back to his burger, and then noticed a plate of fries suddenly in front of him. He looked at Helena, who had already turned back to her burger after offering up her fries. Tony shrugged, and picked up a fry. As he chewed, he looked over at Felix and Sarah, who were both staring flabbergasted at what had just happened.

"Bloody hell," Felix said. "The last time I tried to eat one of her fries she nearly bit my hand off." Helena hissed from behind her burger. "Yeah like that!"

Tony laughed as he took another fry off the plate. "It's been quite a day, Fifi," he said, popping the fry in his mouth.

Felix pursed his lips in annoyance before turning back to his food. Helena reached over and grabbed a few fries off the plate, shoving them in her mouth. As she chewed, she smiled briefly at Tony, and he smiled back, happy to have been a part of such an important decision in Helena's life.


End file.
